


In Verse and In Rhyme

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Category: Original Work
Genre: GFY, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of poetry, some of it old, some of it new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deny Your Maker

Through fire and ice you will travel  
To the ends of the earth  
Mountains will rise before you  
To block your path

Seas will conquer and cities will fall  
Men will crumble into dust

Heaven shall bar her doors  
And Hell shall welcome none  
But Man will wander the darkness  
Until they meet their fate

Deny your Maker and defy Death  
Cry to the star-studded heavens  
And throw down the monuments of old

You are the fire and the ice  
The ending of the world  
Cleansing and destroying  
And bringing the new dawn


	2. The Candle and the Flame

She will come, a stranger not of our world. Young, vibrant, beautiful. And alone.  
A flame in the dark, that burns what touches it, and touches all that see it.  
A candle abandoned to gutter into ruin, or flare into destruction.  
Left alone in the dark, the flame will run wild and bring the world to its knees.  
But the candle tended with care will bring hope to those most in need.  
She is the candle and the flame, hope and destruction.  
The path must be made and must be chosen, and never traveled alone.


	3. My Sweet, Smile

Do not ask what is in the shadows, oh my sweet, ask me not what my smile hides,  
But rather rest your head a while, and think of all the pretty lies  
Pretty lies that fall from my lips, a breath of unchanging moonlight,  
And nothing more than the shadows sigh, and my own sweet time

Fear, my pretty sweet, what that the shadows hide, but never fear me  
For where the shadows are dark, I am light,  
And cold and terrible bright as you imagine me be  
That matters not but that I will keep you from the shadows creep

Rest here a while, and quiet in slumber sleep,  
That I might banish the shadows that sigh and hide  
And let not the creeping shadow lie, and make you fear the light  
For I will keep you here and safe, a queen of the moonlit night


	4. Untitled

I'm not your office girl done up pretty,  
Your housewife, your factory drone  
I'm not the smiling face behind the counter,  
Or the cheerful voice on the phone.

Not for me your bustling, hectic city  
Steel and glass towers close and high  
Not for me your nine-to-five days  
Or nights without stars in the sky

Give me the open plain, grass waving,  
Give me forests deep, green twilight  
Give me mountains towering, snow-capped  
Give me deserts with their starry night

Coastal cliffs, sands and rock and mist  
Rivers running wide and deep to the sea  
The peace of the winding road ahead  
Singing a siren song that calls me home


	5. Person

Person

Male, female, neither, both, caught in between  
Old, young, child infant elder, adult teen youth

Breathing, living loving, free  
Choice

Yielding, compromising stubborn strong  
Compassion thought giving

Caged, compromised, threatened  
Wild fierce threatening

Exalted, flying seeing hearing, knowing  
Being

Be

Be

_Be_


	6. Migraine

Can't think, not sure what thinking is.  
Mind is scattered, without focus.  
Want to do, want to create,  
But can't find the words.

Too loud, too bright, too much.  
Pain, sharp-edged and pointed.  
Light, sound, scent, taste.  
Texture, heat, cold.

Need liquid, water, juice, something.  
Soothing, cool, comforting, warm.  
A little bit of food, maybe,  
If it stays where it goes.

Rain is nice, storms a bit.  
Ocean, steam, river, white water  
White noise and darkness,  
Blankets and sleep.

Surface again, find drink, pills, food.  
More white noise, too awake.  
Distraction. Can't sleep more.  
Still can't think, can't find the words.


	7. A Riddle of Fire

I am the scorcher of the earth  
I am the maker of the wind

I am the light in the dark  
The creation of the blade  
And the test of the warrior

I consume the forest  
I consume the plain

Born of the mountain  
I dance over the river  
And only the sea may stop me


	8. Fear/Anger/Safe

It's safer to be angry  
(not safe,  
there is no such thing;  
safe is for other people)

It is safer to shout back  
than it is to cry

Safer to be angry  
than to be afraid

Can't be afraid  
(there is no reason  
to be afraid;  
there are no monsters here)


	9. Until Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cycles of dormancy, and the effects of pain and ill health on writing.

This is my sanctuary, dressed in little lights and sweet candles  
Pillows piled around, blankets draped, plushies snuggled  
Quiet music, sometimes with a beat, sometimes with voices  
Maybe a game ticking along, perhaps a hook catching threads  
At my feet a cat purrs a beloved comfort all her own  
Beside me a mug of tea or cider waiting to cool enough to drink

Here I can reach out to touch other people around the world  
I can weave words of family and friends and choices made  
Dwarves and elves and heroes and villains and little joys  
Space ships and laser swords and warrior monks and pain  
Aliens and gods and wars, a simple tailor and kind doctor  
Wormholes and living ships, loyalty to captain and crew above all

But first I have to find the words where they have hidden away  
Behind creeping spikes of pain and heavy blankets of exhaustion  
Under layers of fear and frustration all made of screams and tears  
I can see the outstretched hands of all that I have found to love  
And some days I don't know how to get past all that's in my way  
Just for a bright and glorious glimpse of all that could ever be

I will not let them take away my words because they are all I have  
Even if I have to fight myself to get them onto screen and paper  
Some days I will fail because there is nothing else I can do  
And some days will be glorious as spring, filled with new life  
It's all right, I know, that perhaps this day is scraping frozen soil  
Because I know that spring must follow winter sooner or later

And here in my sanctuary I will survive until that spring comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr 1 February 2017.


End file.
